Among various insect pests, bedbugs are becoming more and more of a concern. This is especially so as commerce and traffic increase locally and globally.
For instance, hotels and motels can have a significant problem with bedbugs. The constant coming and going of guests, many of whom travel often, far and wide, and the ineffectiveness or inadequacy of compositions or methods for treatment contribute to this.
It would be desirable to provide generally safe and effective ways and means to ameliorate, if not completely control, insect pests, especially the scourge of bedbugs. It would be desirable to provide an alternative to the art.